ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking Up
}} Crystal confronts Bozzok for making her into what she is now. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ * Crystal (as golem) ◀ ▶ * Bozzok ◀ * Hieronymus Grubwiggler ◀ * DGS Aide-de-camp ◀ ▶ Transcript Crystal: YOUR FAULT Bozzok: Did you kill Starshine already? And then forget how to use doors? Crystal: YOU DID THIS TO ME Bozzok: Ooof! Bozzok: What the hell! Crystal, stand down! Crystal: WHY Bozzok: That means, “Stop”, you idiot! Crystal, stop! Bozzok: Grubwiggler, something’s wrong! She’s not following orders! Grubwiggler: Yes, I see. I suppose that’s one of the dangers of making a golem self-aware. Crystal: WHY DID YOU DO THIS Bozzok: Don’t you have some sort of override or something? Grubwiggler: I would—''if'' she were a standard-issue flesh golem. Grubwiggler: But you asked me to integrate her existing mind and personality, which complicates matters. Grubwiggler: Emotions are tricky. You can’t really sort out the ones you want from the ones you don’t. Grubwiggler: That’s why clients generally pay me a great deal of money to provide them with minions that don’t have any. Grubwiggler: If you were willing to pay me extra to craft a minion that gives up the main benefit of employing a golem, who was I to argue. Grubwiggler: Also, I was curious to see what would happen. Now, I know. Bozzok: Fine, I’ll just take care of— Bozzok swings his bastard sword, but Crystal parries, catching the sword in one of the notches in her knife, "CLANK!" Crystal twists her knife, shattering both blades, "'KRAKK!!"'' '''Bozzok: Don’t just stand there croaking! Cast a spell or something! Grubwiggler: …No. Grubwiggler: No, I don’t think that’s in my best interest at this time. Grubwiggler: I’m sick of your banal little guild’s petty intrigues interfering with my magical research. Grubwiggler: All I want is to be left alone, and I suspect your eventual successor will be more willing to accommodate that desire. Crystal: WHY DID YOU DO THIS Bozzok: I’ll pay you double! Triple! Grubwiggler: Farewell, Bozzok. You were never as clever as you thought you were. Crystal: LOOK AT ME Crystal slams Bozzok to the floor with a double fist strike, "'WHOMP!" '' '''Bozzok: Grubwiggler! Grubwiggler: Teleport. Grubwiggler disappears with a "POP!" Outside the building. Bandana: There you are! Shoot, you run fast with them boots. DGS Aide-de-camp: Is the monster inside? Haley: Yeah. Along with her master, whom she’s in the process of turning against. Haley: Listen, how much trouble would you be in with your boss if you just stay out here and have a little chat instead of getting too involved? DGS Aide-de-camp: Less trouble than I would’ve before she stepped on his face. Inside Crystal: GRRRRRRRR Bozzok: Crystal, come on, we’re pals, right? Remember all those good times we had together? Crystal: NOT''' PALS '' Crystal: ALWAYS CALL ME STUPID Crystal: ALWAYS TELL ME WHAT TO DO'' '' Bozzok: Well '''''someone has to! Bozzok: What, were you suddenly going to start thinking for yourself, you lazy little brat? Don’t make me laugh. Bozzok: You’ve never been anything but a rabid dog who needs someone to hold her leash. Bozzok: I don’t know what lies Starshine told you to get you all twisted around, but stop being such a gullible moron and get back out there and— Crystal: I HATE YOU Crystal punches her fist right through Bozzok's midsection, "'SPLRTCH!!"'' '''Crystal: I HATE YOU She lifts him over her head and slams him to the ground, "THUNK!" Bozzok dies. Crystal: I HATE YOU Crystal continues to pummel Bozzok's lifeless corpse, "WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP!" '' '''Crystal': HATE Outside, Haley, Bandana, and the DGS Aide-de-camp listen to Crystal vent her hatred on Bozzok's body, "WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP!" Crystal (off-panel): HATE Crystal ''(off-panel): ''HATE Crystal ''(off-panel): ''HATE Crystal ''(off-panel): ''HATE D&D Context * To break Bozzok's sword, Crystal had to make a Sunder attack, with Bozzok receiving a +4 bonus to the opposed rolls since he was wielding a two-handed weapon. Trivia * With his death at the hands of Crystal, this is the final appearance of Bozzok, guildmaster of the Greysky City Thieves' Guild. Bozzok was a prime antagonist of the Starshine Family. He exiled Haley from Greysky City, and tried to have her killed when she returned. He also turned her uncle Geoff into a spy against her father, causing Ian Starshine to spend three years incarcerated in the gladiator arena of Tyrinaria and later the Empire of Blood. He first appeared in #492, and appeared in eighteen strips overall. ** With Bozzok's death, Hank is likely the new guildmaster of the Greysky City Thieves' Guild. * This is also the final appearance of Hieronymus Grubwiggler, wizard and maker of flesh golems. He first appeared in #575. External Links * 980}} View the comic * 410205}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Sunder Category:Crystal Golem Fight